


【精猫】419

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya





	【精猫】419

　　那个猫魅就这么大摇大摆的走过了卡里洛斯的面前，赤裸的上身可以看到健康的麦色皮肤，结实的肌肉在阳光下带着微微的反光。虽然只有他路过的那一瞬间，卡里洛斯还是看到了末进裤腰里的人鱼线，而在那个猫魅停在不远处的巷口时，卡里洛斯才注意到他的裤腰简直低的不像话。

　　穿成这样还赤手空拳的走在小巷里可一点都安全。卡里洛斯心想。

　　那个猫魅站了一会儿后忽然微微侧过头，用不大不小的声音说道，“您还要盯着看多久？”

　　卡里洛斯吓了一跳，四下张望了一会才发现附近除了他以外只有自己。但他还是不能确定，犹豫了片刻才反问道，“你是在说我吗？”

　　“难道这里除了我和您以外还有别人吗？这位尊贵的精灵骑士老爷。”

　　那个猫魅转过身歪着头笑了笑，卡里洛斯忽然注意到了他眼睛上的黑色绷带，一时间惊讶的后退了半步，“你的眼睛……”

　　“我的眼睛？”那个猫魅低头思考片刻才恍然大悟，“哦——我是个瞎子，可我的耳朵灵敏着呢。”

　　那个猫魅一边说着一边径直走了过来，身上带着一种清爽的味道，像是婴猴薄荷。卡里洛斯刚从伊修加德坐飞空艇来到乌尔达哈不久，这里闷热的天气让他有些不适应，而此刻这个猫魅身上的味道似乎中和了那种不适，却又让他陷入了另一种感觉。

　　就这么静静地低着头看了一会眼前的猫魅，卡里洛斯忽然掏出了一袋沉甸甸的金币，猫魅的耳朵动了动，随即笑着接了下来。

　　“您可真大方。”

 

　　卡里洛斯回到他在流沙屋订的房间时身边还跟了一个猫魅，刚一关好门他就迫不及待的把那个猫魅拉进怀里带到床上，一只手扣在腰后另一只手顺着裤腰伸进裤子里肆意揉捏着饱满的臀丘。猫魅的舌头上带着一点细小的倒刺，这种奇妙的触感让他舍不得这么快就结束亲吻，尤其是怀里的猫魅正在微微发抖，急促的喘息声和微弱的呜咽声更能激起人的欲望。

　　骑士的盔甲在这种时候显得格外束缚，卡里洛斯终于还是松开嘴，趁着猫魅大口喘息的空档抓着他的手引向盔甲的搭扣上。

　　“帮我脱下来。”

　　猫魅顺从的解开盔甲，尽管他的手指因为那只正抓着尾根的手而微微发抖，却还是灵巧的将盔甲卸了下来，卡里洛斯的身上只剩下了一条简单的里裤，赤裸的上半身留下了不少和龙族战斗过的痕迹，狰狞的疤痕让精灵那原本看起来有些秀气的外表多了几分粗犷的味道。

　　猫魅忽然喘息着探出舌尖，准确的舔过卡里洛斯胸口上的伤痕，这让他感到有些诧异，不由得伸手隔着布抚摸过猫魅的眼睛。

　　“有的时候我真的很难相信你看不见。”

　　“您只要知道我还有别的方法可以看得见就行了。”猫魅说着解开了绑在眼睛上的绷带，露出了一双暗淡无光的金瞳，那双眼看不到焦点，甚至连圆圆的瞳孔颜色都很浅淡，那双眼中似乎映照不出任何的事物。

　　这是一种很奇妙的感觉，四目相对两人近在咫尺，但卡里洛斯却丝毫没有被注视的感觉，他抬起手在人眼前挥了挥，那个猫魅便笑了起来，捉住他的手含住了指尖有些色情的吮吸起来。

　　“您总该不会是为了研究我的眼疾才带我回来的吧。”

　　猫魅的话语略带调侃，卡里洛斯不禁哑然失笑，将猫魅揽进怀里的同时又重新将手伸进了他的裤腰里，而且这次直接把那条低腰的裤子扯下来一截，让圆润的屁股暴露在了空气中。

　　“啪。”

　　一声响亮的巴掌落在了猫魅的屁股上，卡里洛斯能感觉到怀里的人因此而猛的颤抖了一下，接着就抬起头用可怜的眼神“望”过来，就连毛茸茸的耳朵也耷拉下来，那样子让卡里洛斯觉得既有些愧疚又十分兴奋，便安抚性的好好的揉了揉被打出手印的地方。

　　猫魅的屁股早就湿的一塌糊涂了，卡里洛斯直到把手伸进臀缝间才察觉到，指尖浅浅的戳刺着穴口，猫魅立刻绷紧了尾巴发出了呜咽的声响，却并没有躲开他的手指，反倒是扭着腰试图将手指吃的更深，这样的反应让卡里洛斯忍不住紧贴着猫魅的耳朵用气音笑道，“怎么了？你好像不太舒服的样子。”

　　猫魅的耳朵塌得更厉害了，甚至全身都开始因为这一句话而颤抖，卡里洛斯才意识到盲眼的人有可能耳朵会格外灵敏，所以同样的，敏感程度也会更强。这个意识让他更加得寸进尺的叼住了试图躲避的猫耳，甚至伸出舌头向耳蜗里舔进去。

　　猫魅终于受不了这种强烈的刺激开始小声又急促的叫了起来，那声音听起来更像是猫一样的叫声，不断收缩的后穴挤出了湿滑的液体打湿了卡里洛斯的手。

　　“求您插进来吧，我已经准备好了……”

　　猫魅的声音带了些哭腔，听起来是真的需求的很迫切，让卡里洛斯差点就忍不住脱了裤子就是干，硬是做了个深呼吸才暂时压制住下半身的冲动，勾起猫魅的下巴吻去他眼尾的泪痕。

　　“我可是花了大价钱的，就这么变成了满足你的欲望的工具是不是有点说不过去？总要有点什么能让我觉得值当的东西吧。”

　　猫魅的身体僵硬了片刻，咽了咽口水才怯怯的问道，“那，您想要些什么呢？”

　　卡里洛斯没有直接回答，反倒是捉着猫魅的手伸到了穴口低声命令道，“不许碰前面，把自己插到高潮一遍表演给我看。我知道你很擅长的，可别让我失望哦。”

　　卡里洛斯说完还将猫魅原本蒙住眼睛的绷带绑了回去，然后退开一段距离期待的等着猫魅的“表演”。

　　猫魅显然没有意料到这样的发展，但他终归还是咬了咬下唇对着卡里洛斯张开腿，一只手二指并拢插进了湿漉漉的后穴。卡里洛斯知道自己猜对了，这个猫魅可远比外表看起来的要骚得多。

　　猫魅已经快速的沉浸在自渎的快感中了，随着两根修长的手指的翻搅而发出舒服的喟叹，甚至还不忘“表演”给卡里洛斯，尽可能的将后穴里的景象展示给他，并不时的用手指撑开穴道，让他能够清楚看到里面的嫩肉。

　　“您看到了吗？这里面想要您插进来，用您的肉棒用力搅和，然后射进去，让里面填满您的精液。”

　　卡里洛斯觉得自己的太阳穴在突突的跳，尽管他不断的尝试告诫自己这个猫魅可能发起情来对每一个床伴都能叫的如此浪荡，却依旧难以抵挡这样的诱惑，恨不得立刻把他的手指拔出来好好的操进去，把他操得只会哭叫。

　　不行，现在认输就太没面子了。卡里洛斯咬紧了牙关，死死的盯着猫魅的手快速的套弄着自己的性器，并把猫魅的手想象成是自己的肉棒，正在按照他说的在操这个穴。

　　猫魅的表情委屈极了，最终还是带着有些不情愿的样子如约达到了高潮，涨红的性器颤抖着挤出了白色的液体，却还没等他倒在床上喘匀这口气，卡里洛斯就已经急不可耐的扯着他的脚踝把人拉过来，对准不断收缩的软穴插了进去。

　　猫魅尖叫了一声，抗议的话都还没说出口就被撞成了支离破碎的呻吟。湿热的穴壁紧紧裹着性器，卡里洛斯有点意外，这个穴比他想象中的会配合，舒适的感觉让他爽得有些头皮发麻。

　　“别！您太坏了，怎么能在这个时候……”

　　猫魅带着哭腔控诉着卡里洛斯的恶行，换来的却是被卡里洛斯抓着脚踝翻了个身，从后面顶进了更深处。

　　“屁股翘高一点，我知道你可以的，猫魅的身体柔软得很。”

　　卡里洛斯又在猫魅的屁股上打了响亮的一巴掌，猫魅只能把上半身伏在床上然后尽可能把腰抬高，好迎接卡里洛斯的每一下深顶。精灵的性器对于猫魅来说有点太长了，平坦的小腹上甚至可以微微看到被撑起的轮廓，卡里洛斯兴奋的横冲直撞着，忽然就在某一个时点听到了猫魅发出了一声不一样的叫声。

　　“可终于让我发现了。”卡里洛斯说着拽住了毛茸茸的大尾巴，开始一门心思的朝着那个特定的角度挺送。

　　“对就是那里！请您尽情肏我吧，我就是您的雌兽，让我怀上您的孩子。”

　　卡里洛斯低垂着眼看着猫魅光洁的后背低笑了几声，理智告诉自己这是一个雄性的猫魅这些话只不过是放荡的情话，但不得不说情欲却非常直观的被刺激起来了，让他很想试试看如果灌满这个猫魅的屁股，会不会就如他所说让他怀上自己的种。

　　“如果可以的话我真想把你绑起来，而且一直做到让你怀上为止，然后大着肚子也要被我肏，你说你的乳头会不会因此而产出奶水？”

　　卡里洛斯一边说着一边伸手轻轻掐住猫魅的乳尖拉扯着，猫魅呜咽着摇了摇头，卡里洛斯更加不依不饶的握住他的手盖在小腹上，让他自己感觉一下被顶的一鼓一鼓的肚皮。

　　“想象一下嘛，你怀着孕的时候肚子里的孩子就会这样踢你的肚子，然后你的胸会渐渐涨起来，你还能怎么办呢，只能求我帮你吸一吸，对不对？”

　　“……是，求您……求您帮我吸一吸。”

　　卡里洛斯满意的揉了揉猫魅那柔软的发顶，将他翻过来俯身叼住硬挺的乳头吮吸着。当然这吸不出来什么，但猫魅显然已经开始进入了角色，十指插进卡里洛斯的头发里微微拉扯着，挺起胸膛把胸口送到他嘴里。

　　卡里洛斯满意的抬头亲了亲猫魅的额头，猫魅的腰就摇的更卖力。突然缩紧的穴壁预示着即将到来的高潮，卡里洛斯忽然眯了眯眼，握住了猫魅的性器指腹堵住了顶端的出口。

　　“不……让我射出来吧……求您了。”

　　猫魅的挣扎与哭求丝毫没能打动卡里洛斯，常年握剑的手上带有粗糙的茧子，并不光滑的指尖恶意扣弄着铃口的嫩肉。猫魅的哭喊越来越大声，后庭持续的高潮与前段无法发泄的痛苦将他的理智消磨殆尽，卡里洛斯终于肯在猫魅失去意识前开始最后的冲刺。

　　“真可怜，眼睛都红的像个兔子一样了。”

　　卡里洛斯亲了亲猫魅的耳朵，将他抱起来转向了一旁。不远处的幻化柜上的镜子里映照出了猫魅那个被操的一塌糊涂的下半身，卡里洛斯一边继续耸动着腰胯，一边看着镜子里两人结合的地方在猫魅耳边低声说道，“你真应该有一双完好无损的眼睛，这样就能看到你现在的样子有多棒。记住我的名字，我叫卡里洛斯，以后你可以去伊修加德来找我。”

　　卡里洛斯在射进去的时候送开了堵着猫魅的手，猫魅立即颤抖着淌出来了一些黄白掺杂的液体，这个可怜的小东西在失禁的同时终于承受不了过于激烈的快感昏了过去，绑在眼睛上的绷带被泪水浸透，随着性器抽出一些黏着的体液也从被操得有些合不拢的穴口里溢了出来。

　　好像有点欺负过头了。卡里洛斯挠挠头，为自己的不节制叹了口气。

　　

　　第二天早上的时候那个猫魅已经消失不见了，去问了流沙屋的工作人员也没人清楚那个猫魅是什么时候离开的这里。卡里洛斯有点遗憾，后知后觉的觉得比起告诉对方自己的名字还不如问清楚他叫什么比较直接。

　　既然是一手交钱一手上床的一夜情买卖，卡里洛斯终归还是耸耸肩放弃了继续追问，准备启程前往格里达尼亚。

　　“卡里洛斯阁下，幻术师行会已经安排好了一部分愿意前往伊修加德帮助战后恢复的幻术师，待会儿负责与您接洽的是行会里的一位非常有资历的优秀成员，也是我们双蛇党的一位士官，请您在这里稍等片刻，他一会儿就到。”

　　卡里洛斯向双蛇党的负责人点了点头，身后忽然传来了开门的声音，他微微侧头看到视野里出现了一个一身白袍的背影，背上那个长长的幻杖已经说明了来人的身份。

　　卡里洛斯回过头打了个哈欠，从燥热的乌尔达哈来到潮湿的格里达尼亚，气候的变化让他有点疲惫，一声关门声后脚步声逐渐靠近，卡里洛斯重新打起精神，准备应对接下来的工作。

　　“您怎么看起来比我还要劳累？”

　　一个耳熟的声音在耳边响起，卡里洛斯猛的回过头，看到了一张这几天不时在脑海中出现的脸。

　　“怎么会……”

　　“怎么不会？您从来没问过我是什么人不是吗？”

　　那个猫魅径直走到对面的椅子坐下，没有被绷带遮住的眼睛依旧看不到焦点。

　　“重新认识一下吧，我叫伊恩，伊恩·亚，卡里洛斯阁下。今后请多多关照。”


End file.
